


Thunderclap

by lejardine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lejardine/pseuds/lejardine
Summary: Its five years since the war. Not finding anything else Severus continues teaching at Hogwarts. Slytherin is now half the size and doesn't seem like it will do much better. Severus also gets a new student that seems to have a wildness to her that also shows her distrust of everyone and a secret. Ever the spy Severus must find out why.





	1. Shifty Eyed and Angry

**Author's Note:**

> I only own he original Character. Everything else can be attributed to JK Rowling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Severus' new first years causes him to start observing her behaviour

Severus sat at his spot at the dinning table in the Great Hall. It was the first day of the term and the first years were to be sorted into their appropriate houses. The sorting went through and Severus sat and made quiet bets on who would end up in his house. Most of the new Slytherin students were either upbeat to be in the house or utterly distraught. Slytherins’ reputation still hadn’t risen even after five years of no incidents. 

The only student to really stand out to him was the dark skinned girl with white streaked hair and hard blue eyes. Her name was Matija Breckenridge. She wore thick tights and made sure the sleeves of her sweater did not rise. She was tall for her age and spoke to no one when she sat. Severus made a note to keep an eye on her.

After the sorting ceremony Minerva made quick with her closing speech and welcome and dinner was served. Severus ate in relative silence lost in his own thought and cursing. He hated having to introduce himself to first years and give the same damned speech year in and year out. When Severus was done he swept out the hall through a side door and made his way to his rooms.

 

Matija had been brought to Platform 9 ¾ by her father. He didn’t seem to give much care to her. He’d delivered her there, told her to get on the train and then left. No hug goodbye, no teary I love you, no wish of good luck. To be honest she hadn’t expected much from him. She spent her life after her mothers’ death as something to be ignored and tolerated. Matija had gotten on the train in an empty car with her long thick black travel cloak wrapped around her and her backpack between her head and the window. The doors had been shut and locked and she was left alone for the duration of the trip. 

There was a baby boom after the war, but the war was only five years prior. Given the low amount of surviving wizarding families and their children there was sadly plenty of room on the train. 

At one point Matija got up to find a bathroom. There was a short line so she stood and waited. In front of her were a few older girls. She didn’t think anything of them and was a bit groggy from her nap.

“What house do you think you’ll be in?” They asked Matija, but she hadn’t been paying attention. “Hello?” one of them said while waving their hand in front of her.

“What? Sorry.”

“What house do you think you’ll be in?” one of them asked again. Matija shrugged her shoulders in response. The girls taking this as a slight since she didn’t answer sucked their teeth and ignored her. The line eventually shortened and it was Matija’s turn to use the bathroom. She did what she needed to, washed her hands, and made to leave. A few steps from the bathroom everything went dark due to the train going through a tunnel and she’d felt something hit her back and she fell down hard on the floor. She couldn’t really see what was going on but she felt multiple blows to her body. When the train had departed the tunnel the violence had stopped and her attackers were gone. Slowly she stood to get her bearings. She then hobbled to her seat and locked the door and drew the blinds. Those hits were hard enough to leave bruises, but she’d felt worse hits.

 

At around seven that night Severus made his way to the Slytherin common room. All of Slytherin were there and it was still about half its normal size. Severus gave his speech to his charges as he usually did and swept off back to his rooms fifteen minutes later. He did not Matija sitting far off in a corner with the wall to her back and looking around and studying him at the same time. Questionable one that one.


	2. To Watch and be Watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first attack

For the next few days Severus set to watching his students, Matija in particular. She was uncomfortable around everyone and spoke to no one unless prompted. And even then her responses were monosyllabic. She wore clothes that covered every inch of her person but he put that to the weather changing to colder temperatures. At least that’s what he thought for a while until he found her unconscious in the hallway. 

It just so happened that the hallway was kind of dark and there wasn’t a portrait in sight. He tried shaking her awake to no avail. Sighing he heaved her up into his arms. She was surprisingly lighter than he had thought. He could feel the bones through her clothing and as he walked and came to better-lit areas the beginnings of bruises came up. She’d been attacked and he feared might have been a bit too weak to defend herself based off how thin she was. 

Severus made it to the infirmary in no time and gently placed her on an open bed. Well, all of them were open she was the only patient. Poppy came and seemed to interrogate Severus for all possible information. There wasn’t much to be had except for what they both could see. A diagnostic spell had revealed spell and physical damage. She was held down around her wrists and ankles by what looked to be rope, the spell. And she was covered in cuts and bruises. She had a few fractures and a possible concussion and a broken nose. Both Severus and Poppy set to healing Matija.

Matija woke a few hours later with Poppy and Severus nowhere to be seen. Quietly she sat up in bed and noticed the quiet. Realizing she was alone Matija gingerly got out of bed. She tested her strength. Satisfied she grabbed her shoes and wand and quietly left the infirmary and headed down to dinner. Severus seeing the door open watched as Matija slightly limped to the table sat down and silently ate. The look of death pointed at the Gryffindor table. Specifically to five girls sniggering as they looked over at Matija. It was then that Severus knew what was happening. History was repeating itself and he refused to standby and watch.

Mentally Severus made plans to watch Matija and the make sure the five girls were adequately punished. For now Severus made sure to watch Matija eat. She was far too thin for her age and she needed the strength to defend herself. She ate heartily and then left.

Matija returned to her room and read in silence. It wasn’t long before a small owl flew to her and landed on her leg. She took the note from it and gave it a gentle pet before reading the note.

Come to my office now.  
P. Snape

She sighed, put down her book and grabbed her wand and a sweater.

A knock came to his door.

“Come in.” Matija quickly and quietly came into the office making sure to close the door before taking the few steps in and stood. “Sit”

“Yes, sir.” She mumbled out. She couldn’t make eye contact.

“Are you in any pain still?”

“No sir.”

“I was the one who found you unconscious in the hallway. May I ask why those three dunderheads attacked you?”

“I don’t know sir.” Severus had a sneaking suspicion.

“Did they take you on the train here?”

“Yes sir.”

“And why didn’t you say anything?” she shrugged her shoulders. Severus sighed. “I know that this is a sensitive subject but I noticed that your weight is dangerously low. You need to eat.” There was a flash of something across her face akin to fear but Severus wasn’t sure. 

“Yes sir.” She answered shakily. 

“Goodnight then.” With that Matija stood. “And should they attack you let me know.” Matija nodded in understanding and left his office. History was indeed repeating itself.

 

Over the next few weeks there were bouts of Matija and the five Gryffindor girls being sent to the infirmary. Matija bore the brunt of their attacks. The girls however had minor abrasions not worth going to the infirmary for. Over and over Severus had had to punish the girls and remove points. Over and over it seemed that Minerva was ignoring him and giving the girls a slap on the wrist. It all culminated just before the Christmas holidays. 

Snow had been coming down for the past two weeks carpeting the area in dense snow. As such the students either stayed inside or went to play in the snow. Matija had decided to go to the lake. There was a section cordoned off to allow for skating. She strapped on a pair of skates and took to the ice, she was one of four students there. Unbeknownst to her the five girls had come to the rinks edge and were plotting. They fanned out and made sure to cut off all escape. In unison they sent hexes to Matija. They all hit. She fell to the ice in pain and a little confused. That quickly wore off once she saw her attackers. Quickly she put up barriers but the attacks were relentless.

From afar Severus could see the fight and made his way quickly to them. He was too far to do anything immediately but he did notice other staff heading to the same spot, they were also too far. Too far to stop the attacks but at a safe distance from getting hurt. For within that split second Severus and the other professors felt the change in the air. The five girls too consumed by what they were doing hadn’t noticed. There was a rumble in the sky. Hair began to stand on end. And from what Severus could see Matija had calmed, her eyes had glowed and her hair had began to spark.

The rumble of thunder, and the flash and deafening crack of lightening had hit the lake and then all five girls. Or at least that’s what it looked like. The bolt had in fact streaked up from Matija spread and came back down and hit the five girls who now lay twitching and singed. As for Matija the ice had cracked from the force and the heat and Severus watched as she fell through. 

The other staff were able to reach the girls but Severus ran past, magically casting off his cloak and jacket before diving into the lake. The water was bitingly cold and dark. But he could make out her unconscious form. The force of her power had knocked her out. Severus swam to the girl but stopped for a moment when the mermaids of the lake surrounded her and brought her to him. A questionable act as the mermaids tried to rip apart any human that invaded their sanctuary. He grabbed on to her and swam back to the surface and to shore. He stopped for a moment expecting help but none came. Severus heaved Matija into his arms for the second time ever and rushed to the infirmary. The sea of students cutting an open space for Severus to pass.

“Poppy!” he rasped. She pointed to an empty bed. Severus laid her down and grabbed his wand casting a drying and warming spell on both of them. Poppy was too busy to deal with Matija so he did what he could. 

“I’m going to have to reprimand her and call her father.” Came the voice of Minerva from behind.

“You’ll do nothing of the sort.” Growled Severus. Minerva jumped back stunned at his anger.

“She attacked them. She will be reprimanded.”

“I saw the whole thing. They attacked her and she defended herself.” Minerva gave him a look of disbelief. “Would you like to bet all of Gryffindor’s points on my memory in a penseive?” Minerva said nothing but cleared her throat and walked away. Some things never changed. Severus put up the privacy partitions and a silencing charm and waited for Matija to wake. Her breathing was labored and it would be a bit before her body heat came back up to temperature. Twenty minutes later the five girls were discharged and Poppy came into through the partitions and did a quick diagnostic.

“Her energy and magic are very low. What happened Severus?” Severus could trust Poppy, after all she was the one who was tasked with putting him back together when he was a student and as a spy. He recounted everything from memory.

“She did a thunderclap. I’ve seen the use of fiend fire but never a thunderclap.” He whispered. 

“Do you think she intended to?” Severus shook his head no. 

“I think this was under duress.” He knew the human body and mind could do a lot under duress. He remembered quite vividly what happens when he looses control of his emotions during a fight. 

For now Severus would wait for her. In the meantime a house elf had retrieved and laundered his jacket and cloak and brought both to him. Sufficiently warm with his jacket he placed his cloak over Matija for added warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

It was another two hours before Matija woke. Her eyes blinked weakly as they adjusted to the dim lighting. She was able to make out a figure beside her bed and after a bit of focusing, she was able to make out Severus. She sighed a bit loudly to get his attention.

“How are you feeling?” He asked as he marked off and closed his book. Matija couldn’t answer but used hand movements to show she was feeling so so. Severus nodded his head. “Do you know what happened?” Matija nodded her head. “May I used Legillmancy to see?” He asked. Matija knew this power and all that lay behind it. It wouldn’t be her first time experiencing it. She nodded yes. She did trust Severus at least.

Severus dove in to her mind as gently as he could. Matija had brought the memory forward for him. He’d watched from her point of view of course. It started with her strapping on the ice skates then standing and pushing off with out a car I the world. She was a little wobbly at first but was able to pick it up and glide on the ice. It was evident the wobbliness was from not skating for a while. She went to the edge of the ice before the rest of the lake and looked down in to its murky depths. They could both just make out the mermaids gliding beneath. She smirked (the closest thing he’d seen to a smile). It was then that the hexes came. She fell to her knees disoriented. She was able to catch herself quickly and put up the barrier and turn to her attackers. In the meantime the other skaters had fled the ice. Then he noticed something. There was no wand in her hand to begin with. She threw up a barrier with windless magic. The next thing he noticed, her eyes and hair. Something he noticed from the shore as he came running. But her hair stood on end and her eyes glowed a bluefish white (reminded him of something from childhood but couldn’t place from what). Then with the sparks coming from her hair and fingers he slowed down what he saw. The lightening had emanated from her and the sky. She’d changed the weather somehow. Both bolts met and became stronger and with her will she then separated both bolts and sent them to her attackers. At the same time the ice had melted from beneath her and she fell in and lost consciousness.

 

Severus pulled out of her memory. He sat there staring at her in disbelief. “How long have you been able to do that?” He whispered. Matija shrugged her shoulders. 

“Do you know anyone else who can do it?” 

“Mum.” Was all she could rasp out. Severus nodded.

“Stay here and only leave when Poppy says you can.” Severus stood from his chair about to leave until he felt a tug at his jacket. Matija mouthed the words Thank You to Severus. “Your welcome but don’t thank me. The mermaids saved you.” Matija smiled. She should smile more Severus thought to himself and left.

 

Minerva sat in the office trying to relax after getting howlers from the other girl’s parents. It was then she got a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” The door swung open and she was met by Severus. Fuck!

“So, what’s to be done?” Asked Severus.

“Nothing.”

“Excuse me!” Severus growled. “Five of yours attacked Matija and nothing is to be done?”

“Severus, she nearly killed them!”

“Under duress she used a power she didn’t know she could use.” Minerva sat back in her chair in a huff. “I hope for your sake history doesn’t repeat itself.” Said Severus.

“What are you implying?”

“What you are doing to Matija you did to me.” With that Severus swept out of the office and down to his rooms. Minerva sat back and she realized what he meant. They’d failed him when help was most needed. All she could hope for now was that the girls would learn from this and leave Matija alone. But she knew that wouldn’t be the case.

 

Matija stayed in the infirmary until the next morning. She’d exerted a lot of energy and nearly drowned after all. She made her way to the Slytherin common room where she was met by the rest of the house occupants. They’d all gone quiet and watched as she dragged herself by. One girl stepped in front of her and in a hushed voice asked “how?” Too tired to answer she shrugged her shoulders and mumbled “its in my blood” and continued on. She grabbed a shower then made her way to the dinning hall for breakfast. Food was welcome for a change and she inhaled everything she could eat until satisfied. When she was done she sat there letting the food digest while she read the Daily Prophet. Tucked into the second page was an article that made her freeze. 

Thomas Breckinridge Found Dead in Alley

Thomas Breckinridge, father of Matija Breckinridge and former husband to Sonia Oya, was found dead at four in the morning. According to trusted sources he had drowned on his own vomit after drinking too much and passing out in a dark alley. He was found by a passerby when they tried to wake him to move. Auroral were called and confirmed there to be no foul play in his death. So far we have been unable to reach any of his kin. 

Matija read the article. Then read it again. Then read it another time to be sure of what she just read. Then she made eye contact with Severus. Her face shown surprise and that’s all Severus could pick up. That’s all anyone could pick up as they all turned to look at her. Matija went on to read the rest of the paper like nothing happened. No one understood. The five girls on the other side of the dinning hall were staring at her in disbelief and deemed her a freak without feelings other than anger. They plotted again. Unbeknownst to them Severus had a niggling feeling and could immediately tell something was afoot. Severus gracefully stood and made his way over to Matija.

“Come with me please.” Matija put down the paper neatly and stood and followed Severus out of the dinning hall. She caught up with him around the corner and they walked side by side. They walked down to his office and took their proper seats. “How are you feeling about this news?”

“Nothing really.”

“But he’s your father, your blood.”

“He’s…” she stopped before continuing on. “Professor how old am I?” Severus was confused where she was going with this but answered.

“Eleven going on twelve in August.”

“And at my young age Ive experienced more than the average person.” She gave Severus a knowing look and he picked up on it.

“What did he do?”

“Everything.” Was all she could answer and there was anger behind it.

“Are you willing to tell me?”

“I am but not now. Maybe after classes are done for the day.”

“I can agree to that.” Commented Severus. He made a mental note of it. “Come after dinner”

“I will. And I want you to know that there’s only been one person I’ve mourned and that’s my mother.” Matija stood and walked out of the classroom to get her things. That last comment Severus whole heartedly understood.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus waited patiently for the end of the day. Matija spent the day between classes trying to ground herself knowing shed have to bring up painful memories that shed rather not think about. When dinner came around she sat and at slowly. She’d made the plan to tell Severus everything but now was hesitant and nervous. How would he take the information? She wasn’t too clear about his history other than having a hard life. Occasionally she’d steal glances up at the head table. Severus scanned the room occasionally. Once in a while there was the second long eye contact. 

When Matija was finished she stood, gathered her things and went to her room. A shower and a change into clean clothes seemed absolutely necessary. Once done she made her way down to Severus’ office. Three knocks on the door and his door swung open with him standing at the other side.

“Come in.” He drawled. Matija stepped inside to a small warm room. “Follow me. I think a setting more comfortable would be suitable for what you have to tell me.” He was right. His office was cold and sterile. She followed Severus through a heavily warded door to his inner sanctum. It was his living room. It was a room with high ceilings and plastered walls with a deep green paint. There were windows that looked into the lake. Had it been day the lake probably let in an eerie green light. But for now it was black. The room was, upon Severus setting the fireplace alight, a warm and cozy room. Matija walked over to the windows and ever so gently placed her ear against the window. There was a light hum she could hear from the other side. It was a familiar smile. Severus watched her all the time and was intrigued. She had a smirk on her face as she listened. What she heard though he didn’t know. 

“Would you prefer to sit near the windows or by the fire?” Asked Severus.

“The fire.” Severus nodded and headed for his kitchen to make tea as Matija sat in the less worn seat near the fire. It was still comfortable to sit in though. The more worn one was probably Severus’ seat. He came a few minutes later with a tray with a teapot, two mugs, and two containers filled with milk and sugar. Severus sat it down on the table between them and gave Matija a black mug that was large and heavy but didn’t get too hot on the outside. Severus grabbed his mug, of the same make up, and added milk and sugar to it, then sat back in his chair.

“I don’t know where you would want me to start so I think you should ask me questions first.” Severus nodded in agreement, took a sip of his tea, and thought a moment.

“What was your mother like?” Matija thought a moment.

“To be honest there’s not much I remember. I know she was a kind and loving woman who was also very strong magically, physically, and mentally. She never took a fight lying down.” That last comment seemed to stab Severus. If only his mother had been like that.

“What happened to her?”

“My father was an abusive asshole. Plenty of times I remember him trying to take his anger, either founded or drunken, out on my mother. She’d respond in kind, immediately. She never backed down he through a punch she threw two. He sent a hex her way she cursed him. But because of her strength she died. The Death Eaters tried to recruit her. When she refused they came for us. Before my father could respond my mother did a thunderclap. Only one Death Eater had enough strength for one last curse and sent a killing curse to her. It hit her in the back of the head and she fell down dead. My father cowered in a corner, didn’t even protect me. I was just Lucy to not get attacked.”

“How did your father take it?”

“He got drunken, more violent, and his abuse shifted to me.” Matija growled out the last part of that. She took a few deep breaths and centered herself.

“What did he do?”

“I said everything earlier. By that I mean mental abuse by gas lighting, physical abuse so bad he knocked me unconscious a few times. I frequently was covered in cuts and bruises. And then the last year and a half before coming to Hogwarts he would starve me to keep me looking a certain way. I then found out that “certain way” was solely for him.” Matija took a moment before continuing. “He’s raped me a few times.” Matija sat back with a black expression on her face as she stared into the fire beside her. Severus sat still. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to do. But he felt blind anger for her. He reeled it in though upon the realization he couldn’t do anything. The bastard was dead. “I know the rest of the school might think me a freak for not mourning the death of my father. I’ve done that already for my mother. I refuse to mourn the death of a man so vile.”

“You’re not a lone in that sentiment.” Responded Severus. Matija looked confused. Severus filled Matija into his home and school life before and during Hogwarts. They were kindred spirits. “There will be a difference though between you and me. I wont let your pain go ignored like it was me. I thank you for allowing me to hear this.” Matija and Severus sat in comfortable silence. Matija finished her tea and set the mug on the platter.

“I should probably get back to the library before it closes for the night.” Severus nodded and placed his mug on the platter as well. They both stood up. Matija walked over to Severus and held his hand for a moment and squeezed. Words were unnecessary to get her sentiments across. She then let go and they walked to his door and she left. Severus could still feel the warmth and softness of her hands.

Matija made her way to the library and found the necessary books needed and made to go back to her room. She was halfway to safety when she heard steps behind her and turned. The five girls were coming to her and fast. Quickly she put up a barrier to protect herself and put her back against a wall. 

“You’re a freak. Your father dies and you don’t react. You probably haven’t even cried over it have you?” It was obviously a rhetorical question.

“She has no feeling.” Said the short thin one. And with that the girls sent a volley of hexes and curses. She deselected as many as she could but could feel it coming. She could feel that inherited power welling up. She didn’t want to let it out. She scrambled for ideas of what to do but only one came across her vision. She screamed as loud as she could, though she was sure no one else was nearby to help. A few more hexes were sent through and hit her in the chest and Matija went down like a sack of potatoes. Unbeknownst to all involved there were paintings in full view of the one sided fight. One of them escaped to Severus’ rooms and alerted him to the danger. Severus flew out his room and up to Matija. He cast a spell to quiet his movements and to his utter delight the five girls were still there. And alert was sent to the other teachers as well. Severus disarmed the girls and bound them before they could run away, just in case. He then checked on Matija. She was still breathing thankfully.

“What’s the meaning of this Severus?” ground out Minerva. “Why are they disarmed and bound?” But before Severus could bite back a reply the painting interjected and let all bare to Minerva. Severus handed her the girls wands and unbound them before picking up Matija and carried her down to her room. Severus floated her bag behind him and had it placed on the floor beside her desk. He gently placed Matija on her bed and cast a diagnostic spell. Thankfully nothing major. He undid a the hexes sent her way and covered her with a blanket. A note was written and placed on her bedside along with a perpetually chilled glass of water.

Severus left her and made his way up to the headmasters office. When he walked through the door to the office Minerva was dolling out their rather permanent punishments. The girls were to be expelled to Severus’ surprise. The girls were sent to their rooms to pack their belongings with the understanding that Minerva would be there in an hour to address the whole house. The girls left crying and hanging their heads. Severus stepped aside to let them pass. Once the door closed Minerva placed her head in her hands.

“I now realize what you meant Severus. Had we actually appropriately took care of Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus you probably would have had a bit of an easier life and been more trusting.” She dragged her hands down her face enough to look over her fingertips and to Severus to find him standing there with an almost sad look on his face. To little to late. “How’s Matija?”

“Sleeping. There was no real damage this time. She’ll be okay but don’t expect her to class for the next few days. Allow some time for her to heal from this attack and from the knowledge of knowing she’s free.”

“What do you mean free?”

“Her father was a lot like mine. The only difference being he took advantage of her being female.” For a moment Minerva was confused. Then it hit and her eyes filled with tears.

“That’s why she didn’t react. She’s free of her abuser.” Severus nodded. Minerva also noted it was the same reaction Severus had upon his own fathers death. “How do you know this Severus?”

“We had a talk after dinner.” 

“So she was attacked after talking to you?”

“No, she was coming from the library. She wanted tog et a few books before it closed.” Minerva took a breath and nodded. 

For a while they sat in reflecting silence. Severus on the likeness on Matija to himself. And Minerva realizing she cant let history repeat. 

“I must go its getting late.” Commented Severus. He stood, said goodnight, and left for his rooms. Minerva sat a little while longer before making her way to the Gryffindor common room. The portrait let her through and she found all the occupants sitting in the common room.

“We need to talk about some things on what appropriate behavior and what’s not at all acceptable.” The last bit had her staring daggers at the five girls. She opened with the crimes against the five girls and why they were to be expelled. The meeting lasted an hour. The girls parents would come for them in the morning. With that she returned to her office to finish the last of the days work before turning into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus and Minerva brainstormed a bit in her office.

“What classes does she need the most help in?” Asked Minerva. Her files were brought to the table with a wordless accident and they looked through her grades. She did well in Potions, Charms, history of magic, flying, and Herbology. DADA and Astronomy could do better. But she needed to work on aspects of transfiguration. Upon seeing this laid out they made a plan. “I’ll help her with her transfiguration three times a week and twice a week you’ll get her for DADA. Astronomy is okay for now its not exactly all that important.”

“And the rest of her time?” Asked Severus.

“We can find tasks for her to do from time to time. But I think shell largely stay out of trouble. She might even practice flying more.”Minerva said with a smile.” With that they formulated a schedule and moved her things to more convenient living quarters. Severus walked down to his office o find Matija sitting where he left her but with her feet tucked up beneath her and asleep. Gently he shook her awake but still she jumped.

“It’s okay, its just me.” He said calmly. She sat normally in the chair and stretched. Severus leaned back against his desk waiting for her to settle. “The headmistress and I have come up with a solution for you. Your things have been moved from your current room to a more convenient room in the castle. We’ve also made a schedule for you to follow while you’re here for the summer.” He handed her the schedule and waited. She scanned the parchment and nodded. “Satisfactory?” He asked for confirmation.

“Yes sir.”

“Good… Aila!” He commanded and a house elf popped into existence. 

“Yes sir?”

“Can you show Matija to her rooms please?”

“Yes sir.” They stood and Matija followed the house elf up from the dungeons to a room that was between the dinning hall and the library.

“Thank you.” Whispered Matija. The house elf popped away and Matija set to fixing her things in the room. 

It was time for dinner by the time she finished setting things the way she liked. She walked down to the dinning hall and was met with an unfamiliar site. Not only was the room empty of students but the tables were moved to the side and in the center of the room was a round table. Enough to sit five or six people. A few of the professors were sat at the table along with Severus who had a empty seats either side of him. She smiled internally and walked to one of the open seats. She sat softly and said soft good evenings.

“Settling in?” Asked Minerva between bites of roasted vegetables.

“Yes ma’am.” Matija fixed herself a plate and set to eating quietly. Severus ate and watched to make sure she ate everything on her plate. He’d noticed before everything was done that she was painfully thin for her age and height. The last few months with the major stressors in her life gone she’d taken to enjoying food more and in turn gained weight and height. Malnutrition could be a hell of a thing. Thought Severus. She polished off her plate and went in for seconds to everyone’s surprise and contentment. She was doing much better. She finished her second plate, had ice cream as her dessert then said goodnight and went outside to the edge of the lake to watch the sun set. 

When it was dark Severus made his way to the doors leading outside and watched Matija laying on the grass staring up at the stars. Severus vowed that if at least her summers could be care free that’s all that mattered. Severus quietly walked up to Matija she was actually asleep. Seemingly in a food coma. She looked carefree at the moment, safe from all threats. He wondered if he looked the same. Gently he knelt down and picked her up bringing her close to his body. She was much heavier now but that was okay. He carried her to her rooms and laid her on the bed. It was too warm for a blanket so he at least removed her shoes and turned out the lights.

Minervas transfiguration classes for the first month were spent perfecting some of the spells Matija had trouble with until she could do then with little effort. The second month however would be something different.

“Matija, have you ever thought about becoming an animagus? Do you know what an animagus is?” Asked Minerva after the lesson.

“I know what it is. I’ve thought about it.”

“Just wanted to know. Off you go and remember to study.”

“Yes ma’am.” Matija left and Minerva closed the door softly behind her. Animagi were taught in the third year. But she wanted to try something different. Maybe giving the student a chance a year before officially learning about it would give those students who want to be an animagus the chance and time to really think about it. After all it was a rather important change to ones mind, body, and soul. And it was a rare thing now. In all of Hogwarts there was only two animagi, Minerva and Severus. Though Severus dare not change into his for fear of what might happen. Most animagi like Severus were hunted down in the past. And though there hadn’t been one like him for a few hundred years the wizard it world were not open to his kind.

Much to Minerva and Severus’ delight Matija had in fact improved greatly in her studies and was set for her second year at Hogwarts. The idea of becoming an Animagus had also become firmly planted in her mind and Matija sought out more and more information on becoming an animagus. She knew better than to try it on her own of course and fully understood that it would take a great deal of focus and magic to even attempt a transformation. To that, Matija asked Minerva for as much information as possible than was witness to Minerva transforming into her Tabby form and back into human. 

Severus had watched Matija over the summer regularly checking on her health and well being. She relaxed more and more and she became more confident in her abilities and a bit more trustful of others. To his and other resident professors surprise Matija even took to swimming in the lake and playing with the mermaids and the giant octopus. Not fearing either and seemingly understanding both. Matija was an oddity to be understood but she was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Second year started for Matija without much of a fuss. Though her confidence was noted by all. She wasn’t newly social but she stood taller and held herself differently. She was afraid of no one. Matija walked into her Potions class and sat in the middle row waiting for class to begin. She was flanked by a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw. They exchanged pleasantries and that was all before Severus came bursting through the doors trying to be intimidating. Matija smirked at him when he turned to the class.

The first week of school was largely uneventful. On Friday Minerva took Matija and a few other students aside to speak to them about being an animagus. They met her in the transfiguration room after dinner and spoke of what they knew so far about becoming an animagus. For the most part everyone was on the same page. That satisfied Minerva enough but she wondered about Matija. Her blood line might affect her ability, positively or negatively she wasn’t too sure about. 

Matija comes from a centuries old bloodline through her mother. She came from a line of magical beings traced back a millennia. From the first humans to inherit magic ability. From those who didn’t need wands or incantations. From the the first magical beings who were mistaken to have been gods. There were different strains of these bloodlines mixed with different magical beasts. In some parts of the Asian continent there were those descended from wingless dragons and tigers. In Europe there were those descended from the Phoenix and unicorn. In the Middle Eastern countries those mixed with Djinn and griffin. In the case of Matija’s bloodline they’re magical beast was largely mysterious. There were hints of dragon and hints of the American thunderbird. Only time would tell which trait she inherited. 

Matija went to the library to do her homework on Saturday. It was blessedly empty and quiet due to the good weather. Most students had taken to going outside enjoying the good weather before it turned. Matija found a table in the back and spread out her books and scrolls. She had the place to herself. She was so deep into her work she didn’t notice Severus come up behind her. She didn’t take note of his shadow looming over her. Severus cleared his throat and Matija jumped.

“What?” She shrieked. Severus smirked.

“Are you working on your potions?” He asked as if nothing happened.

“It’s already done.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “I did it this morning before coming here.” Severus approved and walked off. Matija stared at him and rolled her eyes and returned to her work.

For the coming weeks Matija found herself conversing with more and more students. Sometimes even being invited to hang out with them. But her trust was something that still needed to be built so she didn’t hang out with anyone much. Mostly she could be found outside by the lake or high up in the astronomy tower provided there wasn’t a class up there. On many occasions she was found up there at night looking up at the stars. Plenty of times she found herself on the battlements with Severus sitting in comfortable silence. 

“I heard you could fly without a broom.” She said breaking the silence.

“What of it?” Asked Severus.

“Teach me.” She turned her head to him they sat on the battlements with a few feet between them. 

“It’s too dangerous.” He commented.

“I’d expect so. But I still want to learn how.” Severus looked at her. 

“It requires you falling from a great height until your instincts kick in.”

“Instincts? Humans don’t have the instinct to fly though.” Severus smirked.

“Most don’t. Some of us do.” Matija looked at him quizzically. “It’s a blood trait. Some of us have ancestry with magical creatures.” Matija thought of that for a moment with understanding.

“Then I should be able to do it then.” Severus was confused.

“How do you think that?” 

“I have magical creatures in my bloodline.” Severus looked at her quizzically. “From what I was told by my mother the Impundulu from South Africa, and apparently the bloodline from one of Odin Ravens from my father. Though I don’t know how true that is.” 

“Interesting.”

“Will you teach me?” Severus pondered the idea for a moment.

“How good of a swimmer are you?”

“Very good.” It was a dumb question on his part. She swam with the mermaids regularly. He sometimes wondered if she was one of them. 

“Come to the far end of the lake tomorrow after lunch. Bring something warm.” With that Severus got up and left the battlements. Matija sat there a little longer before leaving and retiring to the dorms.

 

The next day Matija had breakfast, did her homework, went to lunch, then met Severus on the far end of the lake.

“Good afternoon.” She greeted Severus who as standing there with his arms crossed. He didn’t have his jacket on and had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. She thought they were alone until Minerva came up to them by broom. “Good afternoon headmistress.” Matija looked confused.

“I’m here to watch and help if necessary. I’m also very curious.” Matija nodded her her head and turned to Severus.

“So, how are we doing this?”

“I’ll lift you high into the air and then drop you over the water. If the instinct kicks in you should be able to fly before hitting the water. If not you’ll hit the water. It’ll take many tries so don’t be deterred.”

“Fine. Let’s do this.” Severus scooped Matija into his arms and flew up at a dizzying speed. When he came to a stop Matija opened her eyes. They were nearly to the clouds. She looked at Severus who smiled then let her go. Matija screamed as she plummeted back to the earth. But remembering in a flash she would hit water she instinctively balled up her body before plunging into the lake like a canon ball. She went deep but when she slowed she was able to swim back up the surface and to shore. She stood up out of the water and Severus was waiting for her.

“Holy shit!” She exclaimed as she caught her breath. She then stood up straight grabbed her wand, dried herself off. “Let’s do that again.” She said smiling. Severus and Minerva were shocked but laughed. For the next few hours they kept at this. After a few hours and just before dinner Severus lifted Matija up to the height they were using.

“This is the last for today. It will be getting dark soon.”

“I understand.”

“Good.” Severus dropped her without warning. But honestly didn’t mean to. He was tired and his arms had given out. Matija plummeted fast but this time she pointed herself to the water and willed her instincts to kick in just like the previous tries. Minerva noticed the difference in how Matija fell and jumped on her broom just in case. Matija made herself almost a missile and fell through the air quickly. A few seconds before hitting the surface Severus and Minerva had watched the water part for some meters before watching Matija rise from the water and up to them. Matija didn’t stop and flew into Severus’ arms he grabbed her but was knocked off kilter and the two fell into the lake anyway. They swam up to the surface and Severus turned to a very happy and giggling Matija. He couldn’t be mad at her. She’d figured out flight and was extremely had about it. The mermaids came up to them and she went back under. So did Severus and he discovered her secret to getting along with the mermaids. She could speak their language. Severus felt a tap on his shoulder and raised his head.

“What’s she doing?” Asked Minerva.

“Talking to the mermaids. She can speak Mermish.” 

“Well I figured that out a while ago. Why a re you just now realizing this?” Severus felt admonished a spy for nearly twenty years and he hadn’t picked up on this. Matija then popped out of the water with a splash and made herself fly to shore. Severus did the same landing beside her. Minerva stayed on her broom.

“That was impressive child.” Said Minerva. “I’ll be logging this in your records. See you at dinner.” With that Minerva left. Severus dried himself and marveled at the twelve year old. Had he been reading a book and she was a character shed be called a Mary Sue. But then again there weren’t girls like Matija in real life. Powerful and intelligent. Severus grabbed his things and so did Matija.

“Think you can fly to the other side of the lake?” Asked Severus. 

“Probably.” She answered after gauging the distance. Matija lifted off the ground and flew to the other side with Severus right behind her and she landed a bit hard as her energy was low. Some students saw them and stared in shock and confusion. Then Severus realized he’d probably be roped into teaching broom-less flight at some point. With a sigh he made his way into the castle and to the dinning hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Sure enough there came questions after some of the students witnessed Matija and Severus performing broomless flight. The rumor spread and students wanted to learn. Most hesitated speaking to Severus so they went to Matija. After having almost half the school asking she had a little get together on the lawn of the school and showed the students her new found talent and explained what the process was. Even some of the staff came. Madam Hooch listened intently making notes to ask Severus later.

“But can we all learn this?” Asked a first year Ravenclaw.

“Well, no. From what I was told its in the blood. Some individuals have magical animal breeds in their bloodlines somewhere. But due to…unsavory occurrences in the past a lot of those bloodlines have been annihilated.” She answered referring to past wizarding wars. The little information session ended a little while after that as some of the students realized they hadn’t a chance to begin with. She didn’t intend to let them down but there really weren’t that many wizarding families that had the required bloodlines.

Severus had watched from the building hiding in an outer alcove. She’d told them the truth and he was proud of her. When all the students had cleared away Matija was left with Madame Hooch. Severus walked over to them quietly.

“Severus taught you all of this?” Asked Hooch.

“Yes ma’am.” Answered Matija. Hooch sighed.

“How am I going to get him to explain this to me? This could come in handy with teaching children to ride brooms.” 

“Only if they’ve the required bloodline.” Said Severus causing Hooch to jump. “Although, you can learn. Your bloodline makes it obvious that you should be able to do it.” Commented Severus. After all she did have small golden brown feather that grew from her temples. She cocked her head to the side.

“That is true. I should.” At that Hooch walked off lost in thought. Matija gathered her things and was ready to make her way back into the castle. Severus stood and watched her go after she said goodbye. This is going to be an interesting few years yet.

 

After learning to fly Matija’s life was pretty uneventful. The only thing that was different from everyone else’s daily schedule was that she made time to practice flying. She’d test how far and high she could go before tiring and having to walk back to the school. Kind of like how shed learned to swim. She also now kept her hair braided to keep her hair from flying in her face. She also noticed that when she flew she was surrounded by a smokey white substance that dissipated once she landed. It was then she remembered Severus did the same but the smokey substance around him was an inky light absorbing black. She also noticed the difference between their ways of launching. Severus used his cape and swung it around himself to wrap his body before launching. It looked amazing but she didn’t really prefer that method. 

So she chose a different way of launching. One day she sought out Severus and asked him to watch what she had figured out. Reluctantly he agreed. He stood off to the side and watched. Matija stood took a few breaths and began. She concentrated while the white substance surrounded her causing ripples in the air around her blowing things away and swirling. Severus could feel the air changing and the magic in her spreading and rising. Her knees bent and with all the force she could muster she took off from a jump. The sudden release of magic from this nearly knocked Severus off his feet. The next second Severus looked up to find Matija already way above the castle. With a flurry Severus followed. She flew fast and when he finally caught up to her she was already well above the clouds. Severus stared at her. For a brief moment before she plummeted down to the ground he saw a look of peace on her face. Her eyes were closed and there was a smile on her face. Her arms were at her sides relaxed. 

And then she fell. She fell even faster than she flew. Severus flew towards her worrying she might have over exerted herself until he watched her right herself. The white substance enveloped her once again and she landed gently on the grass. She turned back to where she thought she left Severus only to see him land a few feet away from her shocked. Severus was speechless. She truly was meant to fly. 

“Well?” She asked excited. Severus noted she didn’t even look exhausted. There seemed to be no severe depletion in magic with how she took off. He was beside himself. It took him two years to get to the point where she was at. Severus said nothing nodded his head and walked away. Matija took that nod as the most praise she would get from him at the moment, shrugged her shoulders and took off again. Severus feeling the magic and wind she let off again.

Severus made his was to the headmistress’s office and knocked. 

“Come in.” She called and Severus stepped through the door. “How may I help you?” She asked out of habit until she properly looked up and saw severus’ face. He was still in shock. “What happened?” She asked as she stood and rounded her desk to get to him.

“I…I don’t know how to explain this.” Severus answered lost in thought as much as shock. “May I show you?” He asked pointing to their eyes.

“Yes.” Minerva grabbed the chair next to Severus’ and pulled it closer. They held hands and made eye contact. Minerva dove into Severus mind when he pulled her in. He showed her what Matija had accomplished. When she’d seen everything. Minerva came out of his mind and sat there silently for a second.

“Sky god.” She whispered. Staring at Severus. Severus nodded his head in agreement. Due to his talent for flying and his animagus form he should have been the only one left. But here was Matija. Minerva had seen the look of peace on Matija’s face and felt a tear form at the corner of her eye and thoughts formulating as she stood and walked to the window. “Where is she now?”

“Practicing I presume.” He answered. 

“Bring me to her.” It was an order and a plea to see for herself. They walked through and out of the castle and came to the grass field Matija was practicing over. She now drew a crowd of students and staff. But she paid them no mind. She was too absorbed into what she was doing. Minerva watched in absolute wonder as Matija flew through the sky and through the clouds only to appear again falling then landing at the last few seconds before slamming into the ground. But what Severus and Minerva saw now was slightly different to what was seen only an hour ago. Both Severus and Minerva could see the faint sparks of lightening coming from her hair and finger tips. And spreading around her as she prepared to take off again. Before they could stop her though she took off again towards the clouds but stopped just short of them hovering for a moment as she raised a hand to touch a cloud and the students watched as she released the lightening and thunder and then watched as the rain fell. Matija came back down and said and did nothing but enjoyed the rain coming down around her and the students fled to dryer areas. Severus and Minerva came over to Matija.

“Are you okay?” Asked Minerva as Severus cast diagnostic spells on her.

“I’m fine.” Matija said as she opened her eyes. “A bit tired now but fine.” She smiled softly and stretched. Severus nodded to Matija. She was indeed ok. 

“Good. It’s nearly time for dinner go get cleaned up.”

“Yes ma’am.” Matija gathered her things and set off.

“It’s only been a few months and she’s twelve. How? How is this possible.” Whispered Minerva to Severus.

“We need to find out more about her origins.” Commented Severus. Minerva nodded in agreement and left it at that.


End file.
